Sheer Silk
by Amaya Kaida
Summary: Kurt finds out that stockings aren't just something that he likes, Blaine likes them too. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Alright so this is just one of those things that just happened randomly. It is also dedicated to admiller. All reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!

Author Update 11/23/2011: Wow, I didn't really expect so many favorites on this ficlet. I'm glad it was enjoyed by so many people. I did go back and make a few edits. Keep a look out for more ficlets coming soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad days.

Sheer Silk

Kurt really couldn't help the way they made him feel. Who wouldn't want the silk-like caress that wrapped around his legs like a glove? Something about wearing stockings riled Kurt up like no other, they made him feel sexy and confident. His confidence was obvious as he strutted through the hallways of McKinley toward his locker. He was dressed in a knee-length sweeter today that matched his eyes and fell off one shoulder, his legs donned in sheer stockings that were held up by a garter underneath his clothing. During his trek, Kurt couldn't help the overwhelming urge to run his hands up and down his legs, but of course doing so in the middle of the hallway would probably raise some eyebrows – more so than usual.

Quickly approaching his locker, Kurt let out a squawk as arms grasped his waist from behind. Before he could turn and identify the culprit, a cheerful "Hey Babe," voiced itself from his shoulder. Kurt spun around fast enough to give himself whiplash and came face to face with his better half. "Hi Blaine," he breathed, his face lighting up, "What's up?"

Blaine smiled back, "Nothing, just thought I'd surprise you this morning." While speaking Blaine reached for his own locker to retrieve his books. "Can I walk you to class?"

Kurt couldn't help the happy blush that settled over his cheeks, "It was more of a scare than a surprise but I'll let it go, and yes you may." Kurt unlocked his locker to check his hair quickly in the mirror before grabbing his own books. He could still feel the itch to stroke his fingers down his thighs but shrugged it off and held out his hand instead, "To French then?"

Blaine graciously took his hand, "To French."

Walking hand and hand down the hallway was definitely one of Kurt's favorite things but even so he couldn't help but feel distracted from the tug and pull of his stockings over his legs. Blaine looked over at Kurt from the corner of his eye, noticing his boyfriend looking distracted. "Everything alright?" He asked. Kurt jumped slightly being pulled from his thoughts, "Yes I'm alright, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Blaine looked unconvinced but decided not to push the issue, "If you say so."

Continuing down the hallway Blaine had the time to admire his boyfriend's appearance. The knee-length sweater hugged him in all the right places and the sight of his pale shoulder was enough to cause a stirring his groin. What really caught his attention were the sheer stockings encasing Kurt's legs, the way they caught the light faintly and were so tight. Blaine bit back the groan that was trying to force its way from his throat. He loved stockings, something about the way they were just plain sexy and intimate turned him on. Why did Kurt have to pick stockings today? Blaine knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>All throughout the day Kurt was having trouble keeping his hands away from his legs. The stockings were calling to him and he knew if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. He managed to make it to lunch in one piece, holding on to the strap of his messenger bag to keep himself in check. Looking around Kurt finally caught sight of his boyfriend chatting away with some other Glee members. He started making his way over to the table with a slight bounce in his step. Blaine saw Kurt making his way over and waved with a bright smile.<p>

Blaine saw his boyfriend the minute he entered the cafeteria, he turned back to his fellow Glee members and tried to pay attention to what they were saying. He saw their lips moving but all Blaine could think about was the way Kurt was bouncing over to the table, and all the while his sweater would slip up to reveal more of those stockings that Blaine was becoming addicted to. Blaine turned and waved to Kurt trying to distract himself from his wayward thoughts. Though, after turning and getting a good look at his better half all Blaine could do was stare until Kurt reached the table and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hey Babe," Kurt said as he sat down, adjusting his sweater so that he wouldn't end up rumpling it. Blaine cleared his throat, "Hey to you too, how were your classes?"

Kurt pulled out his lunch and began eating, "Oh you know the usual, nothing terribly interesting. You?"

Blaine watched Kurt's lips move and responded, "Yea, nothing new here just another paper to write."

Kurt nodded and continued to eat his homemade salad. He could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him and turned to him to smile and was happy to receive one in return. Before too long the need started making its way to his hands again. Kurt gripped his fork tightly trying to push away the urge and was failing miserably. Maybe if he just… At the thought Kurt slowly rubbed his thighs together trying to relieve the ache somewhat. Oh yes, the feeling of the stockings against his skin was like nothing else, he almost purred in delight. The smooth slide of fabric against fabric and thigh against thigh almost had him panting. Gripping his fork tighter Kurt tried to bring himself back to the present, he was in the lunch room and Blaine, _Blaine,_ was right next to him. Oh god, what would he think? Seeing his boyfriend obviously turned on in public. Kurt could feel the blush rising from his neck up to his cheeks. He was snapped out of thoughts with a simple, "Kurt?"

Blaine could have sworn he heard something odd coming from his boyfriend. What the sound was he couldn't quite place, so turning slightly to face said boyfriend Blaine looked him over making sure everything was okay. Wait, there it was again, a light rumbling, Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to place the sound. Was that a purr? Was his boyfriend purring? And wait, what was he- oh god. Kurt was rubbing his thighs together. Blaine could see the stockings sliding against one another. Blaine bit back his own groan at the sight. Kurt was turned on. Blaine knew this had to be taken somewhere other than the lunch room, away from prying eyes. Trying to convey his thoughts into a look Blaine ventured to speak, "Kurt?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, his cheeks stained red, "Y-yes?" He then looked into his boyfriend's eyes to see the hazel had turned into molten copper. Something was going on and that's when Kurt realized that Blaine had caught him. Blaine saw him sliding his thighs together under the table. Kurt felt his blush grow deeper if it were even possible. He knew he needed to get out of here and soon.

Blaine had to bite back another groan as his pants were becoming unbearably tight. Kurt's blush was doing things to him. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go see the nurse?"

Kurt could only nod as he went to stand, moving his messenger bag to his front to hide his obvious arousal. Blaine followed suit and took Kurt's hand and practically dragged him from the lunch room, completely oblivious to the questioning looks of the other Glee members. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private okay?" Blaine mumbled under his breath. Kurt could only nod again, all words gone from his throat.

Blaine dragged his boyfriend down the hallway and out the door heading toward Kurt's Navigator. "Do you want me to drive or do you want to?" Kurt was still trying to grasp was what happening, but handed Blaine his keys, "You can and my parents are out, so my house is empty." Blaine nodded and opened the car and got in as fast as he could. The faster the got to Hummel-Hudson household the faster he could get Kurt on his back and get a better look at those stockings. Blaine wasn't able to hold back his groan this time.

Kurt followed Blaine and got into the car, at his boyfriend's groan he turned to look at him with surprise evident on his face. "Blaine?"

Blaine started the car and turned to face Kurt, "You have no idea what you've been doing to me all day, do you?"

Kurt looked slightly shocked, "What? Bl-" Kurt was then cut off by Blaine's mouth covering his own and groan echoing from his own throat. He could feel Blaine's hand come to grasp at the back of his neck and the other reach over to rest upon his stocking covered thigh. Kurt could feel the need behind Blaine's kiss, the urgency. Their lips moved together in unison, pulling and pushing. Blaine then tightened his grip and thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth. All Kurt could do was moan and reach up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls trying to reciprocate as much as possible, giving as good as he was getting. Kurt could feel his cock growing harder in his briefs and knew that if they wanted to make it back to his house before things got too heated they had better stop now and hit the gas.

"Bl-blaine! We need to get to my house. Now." Kurt gasped out between kisses. Blaine finally comprehended what his boyfriend was trying to tell him and pulled back to breathe harshly. He took in Kurt's flushed face, bruised lips, and then his eyes trailed down to the stockings cover his legs. "God yes!" Blaine moaned and turned to catch his breath and put the car in drive.

Kurt was trying to catch his own breath and turned to look out the window trying to focus on anything other than his raging hard on. Oh god. The urge was back again. Kurt was so turned on that it was reaching the point where he had to touch them. Gripping the bottom of his sweater tightly Kurt looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye. Surely he wouldn't mind? Not after dragging him out here from the cafeteria. Kurt took a risk and released his death grip on his sweater and slid his hands down his stocking covered thighs. "Oooh yes!" Kurt could barely contain himself, it felt like heaven. The silk under his fingertips, his trembling skin underneath the silk. Kurt could only pant and moan as he slid his fingertips along his thighs.

Blaine's focus on the road was broken at his boyfriend's pleasure filled moans and he turned to look at him. Blaine almost had to hit the brakes and pull over. Kurt was practically masturbating in front of him. Blaine watched as Kurt's hands were sliding up and down his thighs and grazing his nails over the stockings, on each stroke up Kurt was getting dangerously close to his obvious arousal tenting the bottom of his sweater. Kurt then turned and looked at Blaine, his need and desire oozed through his pores. Kurt then locked his glasz gaze with Blaine's hazel and proceeded to slide his hand up underneath his sweater and stroke his cock. Kurt hissed out a breath when his hand rubbed against his brief-covered erection. Kurt then hissed out, "Drive Blaine." And all Blaine could do was nod and follow the order and try to ignore his devilishly sexy boyfriend in the passenger seat.

Kurt was finding the drive to his house being much longer than ever before. Wrapping his hand around his cloth covered cock he stroked himself while sliding his other hand up and down his stockings. To think this all started because he couldn't hold in his urges, maybe he should let go more often. Feeling the heat building between his legs Kurt could only continue his assault. He could feel his balls tighten up; he was almost there, just a few more strokes. Kurt chanced a look at his fingertips gliding along his stockings, and he was there he could feel his climax building. "Don't you dare come," Blaine spoke from the driver's seat. Kurt halted his movements, "W-what?"

"You heard me, don't you dare come. You aren't allowed to come until I tell you to. You aren't allowed to come until my cock is buried in your tight little ass." Blaine hissed out the last word, he was beyond turned on and driving was becoming incredibly difficult.

Kurt let out another groan and forced his hand away from his cock, he was so close, but something in Blaine's voice compelled him to stop. Thank all the deities that they were pulling onto his street.

Blaine pulled the car into the empty drive way and shut the car off and quickly removed himself from the Navigator. Kurt mirrored his movements and shakily got out of the car walking around towards Blaine. He went to take the keys from Blaine's hand when he was turned and slammed back against the car door with a yelp. "Blaine! Careful!" He cried.

Blaine growled, _he fucking growled_, and it turned Kurt on even more if that was possible. Blaine was having a hard time keeping himself in check, he just wanted to ravish Kurt but he didn't want to scare him. Taking a deep breath and letting it out Blaine was able to calm himself slightly, enough to look Kurt in the eye. "You really have no idea do you?"

Kurt blinked, "Any idea about what?"

Blaine groaned again and leaned his forehead against Kurt's, "What you do to me, what you're _doing_ to me."

Kurt felt an impish smile spread across his face and lifted his hips grinding his hard cock into Blaine's. "I certainly have some idea, and as much as I'd love you to take me against the car I'd prefer if we took this inside."

"_God, Kurt!_" Blaine was losing his mind, he was trying to be sane and get out what he needed to, but Kurt was making it so damn _difficult_! Blaine couldn't help but grind his hips back. "Alright. Inside. _Now._" Blaine then grabbed Kurt's wrist and dragged him to the porch, urging him silently to open the door, and goodgodtheyneededtogetinside_now_! Once the door was opened and shut behind them Blaine backed Kurt onto the couch and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into another lip bruising kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss and moved to change their position so that he was sitting on Blaine's lap. He could feel his lover's erection against his ass and could only moan hopelessly, this was so hot. Blaine followed Kurt's lead and slid his hands around his waist, gripping tightly. Blaine this moved his kisses down Kurt's neck, biting softly and latching onto the spot where his shoulder and neck met. "God Babe, you are so hot today, you're just begging for it aren't you?"

Kurt whimpered, "Yes Blaine, please!" Kurt began a slow grind of his ass against Blaine's jean covered cock.

Blaine purred against his boyfriend's neck. "You know how you look today baby? You are so _fucking_ hot in your little sweater and good god your stockings! You have no idea how much they turn me on do you?"

Kurt seemed to freeze up, "M-my stockings? You like my _stockings_?" He could feel Blaine nod into his neck, "Yes beautiful, they way they hug your legs, they are so sexy. I can't decide if I want to drag them down your legs by my teeth or leave them on while I fuck you."

Kurt moaned aloud and gasped out Blaine's name. "Blaine! I had no idea, if I knew I would've worn them more often, I thought you might find them strange." Kurt gripped his lover's hair and pulled his face to his own. Looking Blaine in the eyes Kurt spoke, "The stockings they, well they turn me on too." Kurt could feel the blush creeping up his neck at his admission.

Blaine felt his jaw go slack; Kurt wore the stockings because they turned _him_ on? "Well Kurt, it seems we both have a thing for your stockings." Blaine smirked and slid his hands from Kurt's hips to his thighs, sliding over the silky material.

Kurt's cheeks flushed, "As long as it's a good thing." Kurt could feel his lover's hands on his thighs and he let out a breathy sigh. "That feels so good baby. Slide your hands over them, yes just like that. Oh! And drag your fingernails over the fab-_Oh god Blaine_!"

Blaine followed his boyfriend's orders and dragged his nails down his thighs. At Kurt's exclamation he leaned forward and pulled him into another kiss. "Tell me Kurt, do you want me to take you down here on the couch or upstairs on your bed?"

Kurt whimpered, his body was suffering from an overload of sensations. "My bed, please Blaine! I want you inside me!" In Kurt's mind the faster they got upstairs the faster Blaine's cock would be in his ass and the closer he would be to coming. At Kurt's response Blaine gripped his hand and led him to the bedroom. Entering the bedroom Blaine pulled Kurt into another kiss, slipping his tongue in between his lips and curling it around Kurt's own. _God_ he could kiss Kurt for days.

Kurt purred into the kiss and grappled at Blaine's shoulders, walking backwards until the bed hit his knees. Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him and quickly spread his legs to make room for his lover. Blaine slid them both up the bed and crawled between Kurt's open thighs. "You look so beautiful Kurt, spread out before me like this." Blaine then moved to lay open mouthed kisses along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. It was time to get a good look at those stockings that had him aching for his boyfriend all day. Blaine then slid his hands down to the edge of Kurt's sweater and began to pull up. Kurt obeyed and lifted his arms for the sweater to be removed. Blaine then looked down and his cock jumped at the sight. Kurt was spread out on the bed, his hips covered by a simple black garter belt, his blue briefs were struggling to hold in his leaking cock, and then his legs were covered from mid-thigh to toe in the sheer silk stockings. Blaine could hear the blood rushing through his ears and his heart pound in his chest. This was more than he could have ever dreamed of. Kurt looked stunning and good enough to eat.

Kurt bit his lip and blushed under his boyfriend's scrutiny, was the belt too much? He really couldn't help it though, the stockings had to stay up somehow… Kurt then gasped out loud as Blaine leaned forward and licked a stripe across the edge of the garter belt. Blaine licked another stripe across the garter and began to bite at the skin surround it. He even went to bite and suckle at Kurt's hip leaving a blooming hickey in his wake. Blaine moved to mouth Kurt's erection through his briefs and could feel it jump under the ministrations.

Kurt was a withering mess at this point. He wanted, no _needed_ Blaine's cock in him. "_Blaine!_" He whined, "Please, I need you to fuck me!"

Blaine looked up at his lover, "No. You're going to wait. You're going to lie there and writhe as I worship you and your stockings." After his statement Blaine went back to mouthing his lover's cock and then began making his trek further south.

Kurt could only wonder if he could grow harder from his boyfriend's admission. Blaine was going to worship his stockings; the thought alone was bringing him to brink of orgasm. He could feel Blaine's tongue tracing the edge of his stockings and tugging on the garter strap with his teeth. Kurt lifted himself up on to his elbows to get a better look at what Blaine was doing.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through heavy lidded eyes as he kissed along the stockings. God he didn't even know where all of this came from, it was like a fantasy brought to life. Blaine slid his hands up and down Kurt's thighs unable to get enough. Sliding himself down the bed Blaine leaned forward to kiss and suckle behind Kurt's knee. He traced his tongue along the slight crease and nipped at the bone. The feeling of Kurt's skin covered by silk was incredible, he still tasted of strawberries but the smoothness of the silk…Blaine groaned and rutted against the bed. Blaine could feel his cock straining against his jeans, he didn't know how much longer he could hold off fucking Kurt into the mattress.

Kurt groaned and threw his head back, who knew the back of his knee could be such an engorgeous zone? And Blaine's hands rubbing over his thighs through the stockings were driving him crazy. Taking a breath to calm himself Kurt reached down to unclip the stockings from the garter, something had to come off.

Blaine watched as Kurt unclasped the stockings from the garter and his eyes widened, "No!" he cried. Kurt looked up surprised, "No? But Blaine-"

"No Kurt, the stockings are staying on. I am going to push your knees to your shoulders and fuck you with them on." Kurt looked up with his lips parted and his cheeks flushed, "The stockings are staying on Blaine, but my briefs have to come off."

Blaine's eyes darkened and he reached forward to snap the waistband of Kurt's briefs. "You want these off babe? You want me to stroke your cock? Mmm, or maybe you want me to suck it? Tell me what you want lover."

Kurt's hips lifted from the bed at the snap, "God Blaine, anything, everything, just do _something_!"

"Uh-huh sugar, tell me what you want." Blaine purred.

Kurt whimpered, "Please fuck me Blaine, I need your cock in me now! Leave the stockings on, fuck me and come all over them!"

Blaine moaned aloud and moved to hover over Kurt and then plunder his mouth with a kiss. Blaine mapped Kurt's mouth with his tongue and then pulled back to bite and suck on his lower lip. Kurt groaned and whimpered as Blaine's kisses trailed across his cheek and to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and doing more wicked things with his tongue. "Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine pulled away to sit back on his knees. What a sight, Kurt spread eagle, flushed and sweaty with arousal and his cock painting a wet spot in his briefs. Blaine then reached forward to tug his lover's briefs down and off his legs, his cock slapping and dripping against his stomach. Blaine licked his lips and reached forward and started to stroke his lover. Sliding his hand up and down over his boyfriend's cock was pulling obscene noises from Kurt's mouth. Blaine then leaned forward and took Kurt into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Kurt moaned and gripped at the bed sheets. He could barely take it; he had been hard for over an hour, he needed to come. "Blaine! Please baby, please let me _come_!"

Blaine flicked his eyes up to his boyfriend's face to take in his pleading eyes. Blaine nodded the best he could and hummed around his lover's cock and stabbed his tongue into the slit. Kurt couldn't hold back the orgasm rushing through him as he came with a shout of Blaine's name on his lips. Blaine groaned and swallowed up all he could and pulled back to lick his lover clean. Kurt tried to catch his breath and groaned at the realization that he was still hard. "Blaine, you need to get your clothes off and fuck me now," he managed to groan out.

Blaine nodded slightly and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. After throwing his shirt to the ground, Blaine reached to unbutton his jeans and shucked them off along with his boxers leaving him with his cock straining and resting along his stomach. Blaine huffed out a breath and leaned over Kurt and began to rub their cocks together. The sensitivity from after orgasm combined with the grinding ripped another moan from Kurt's lips. "Yes, Blaine, so good!" Kurt was finding it difficult to get to point of fucking, his boyfriend was so talented with his tongue and hips that he could just lay there and take it.

Blaine grunted as their wet cocks slid together, "Where's the lube babe?"

Kurt reached back to pull the lube out from under his pillow and handed it to Blaine, thank god he was going to fuck him soon. Blaine snatched the lube from Kurt and immediately began slicking up his fingers. "Ready baby?" He husked.

Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head, that was Blaine's I'm-going-to-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-move-for-a-week-voice. "God yes Blaine, stretch me!"

Blaine didn't waste anytime rubbing his index finger against Kurt's entrance and then slowly sliding it in up to knuckle. Kurt hissed at the first intrusion, they had been having sex but it was still a new feeling. Blaine waited until Kurt shifted his hips and began thrusting his finger in and out of Kurt's opening. Kurt was panting and urged for another finger and Blaine quickly obeyed. Crooking his fingers inside Kurt pulled a shrill note from Kurt's mouth, one that Blaine would only hear when they were alone. "_Blaine_!" Kurt whined, "More, more, _more_!"

Blaine thrusted his fingers in and out of Kurt's ass, and slowly added a third just to make sure he was adequately stretched. Blaine loved feeling Kurt's inner walls hug his fingers, it was so hot and tight. His cock was leaking against his belly and Blaine knew he needed to be inside Kurt. "You ready?"

Kurt could only nod and moan at the loss of his boyfriend's fingers inside of him, they were soon replaced by a much hotter and thicker press against his opening. Blaine then slowly slid his cock into Kurt, allowing him time to adjust. "God, Kurt, you're still _so_ tight!" He panted and fought the need to thrust.

Kurt moaned and rolled his hips upward as a signal to start moving. Blaine started thrusting his cock in and out of Kurt's ass. "Mmmm, you feel so good baby, so hot." Blaine rolled his own hips reaching for that spot inside his lover – Kurt let out a scream – there is was. Blaine continued thrusting in and out aiming for that spot that would turn Kurt into a babbling mess underneath him.

"Blaine, yes, Blaine, harder, faster, more!" Kurt gasped out.

Blaine grunted and grabbed his lover's legs, lifting them up and pressed into Kurt's shoulders. "You want my cock baby? You want more?" Blaine groaned out, speeding his thrusts up.

"Please baby, yes!" Kurt moaned out between gasps of pleasure, his hands reaching and threading fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine slid his hands up and down Kurt's legs, grabbing at the stocking covered flesh. "That's it baby beg me to come, you want to come don't you?"

"Yes Blaine, make me come!" Kurt whined out. He tried to keep his hips thrusting back against his lover but he was getting close.

Blaine leaned forward and bit into Kurt's knee, "Come for me Kurt." He ground out.

Kurt felt his body tighten up and then let go as he came at Blaine's command. His cock jerking as hot ropes of come landed on his chest and stomach, some even catching his stockings. Feeling his lover clamp down around him brought Blaine over the edge and he pulled away to jerk himself through his orgasm. Come splashed against Kurt's ass and stocking covered thighs as Blaine came with a groan. Moments later Kurt let his legs readjust and flopped them down onto the bed, Blaine collapsed on top of him and buried his face into Kurt's neck.

"Oh my god," Kurt panted, "That was,"

"I know." Blaine whispered huskily. "Pure bliss."

Kurt nodded and turned to kiss Blaine's forehead. "I never thought I'd get that reaction when I walked into school today." He murmured.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh, "Well just goes to show that we still have a lot to learn about one another."

Kurt hummed, "Yea, though I do think I may need to make stockings a weekly thing if I get that kind of reaction."

Blaine smirked into his lover's neck, "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
